Probleme de coeur
by L'enclave
Summary: Et si Yamamoto était amoureux de Tsuna, et que ce passerai t'il si Reborn se méle a cette histoire?
1. Prologue

Yamamoto Takeshi , éleve en 2nd année au lycée de Namimori est un fanatique de baseball, gardien de la pluie de son meilleur ami dont ils est tombé amoureux qui est Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna en abrégé. Il était assis en classe, attendant que la cloche annonce enfin la fin de ce cours de Math ennuyeux et qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux. Soudain, il fut appelé par le prof de mathématiques.

« Yamamoto-kun, veuillez répondre à ce problème. », dit le professeur.

Yamamoto, qui avait laissé vagabonder son âme au gré du vent, fut très surpris par l'appel. Mais il réussit encore une fois à répondre correctement.

« Etou, c'est ….. 2? » Yamamoto dit.

« Corriger, et veuillez asseoir » l'enseignant dit.

Suivit, le piaillement de toutes les filles de son fan-club, et les félicitations des garçons. Mais il n'en avait cure, au lieu de ça, il a juste regardé un certains un garçon, avec ses cheveux brun et quelque peu désordonnée, qui était également en train de le féliciter.

« Bon joué, Yamamoto » dit Tsuna.

« Eh eh eh e, je suppose que, c'est juste de la chance» répondit-il avec un sourire gêné et un visage un peu rouge.

La cloche sonna et le professeur de mathématiques dit immédiatement.=

« C'est tous pour aujourd'hui. Veuillez faire vos devoirs pour la prochaine fois. », A-t-il déclaré tout en mettant un tas de papier son bureau.

Exaspéré par la tonne de travail à faire, la classe a commença se plaindre et le bruit de fonda commença à devenir plus fort. L'enseignant quitta simplement la pièce et les a ignora puisque comme habitude, cela se passait comme ça chaque fois qu'il donnait du travail pour la prochaine fois.

Devant la grille d'entrée, Tsuna, Yamamoto et Gokudera, quittèrent l'école. Tsuna dit agacé,

« Dam, encore des devoirs à la maison, comment suis-je supposé tout faire ? Et la prochaine classe de math est demain. »

Gokudera répondit immédiatement : « Pas d'inquiétude : Juudaime, je vais venir à chez vous maison et nous ferons les devoirs tous ensemble » !

Yamamoto dit, souriant joyeusement. "Ouais, c'est exact, Tsuna. Nous allons venir t'aider.

Gokudera, offensé par cette réponse, a crié à Yamamoto. « Qui dit que viendra avec nous, hein ? Idiot de baseballeur.»

« Oh, du calme. Et puis plus on est plus vite nous les aurons terminer ces devoirs, pas vrai Tsuna? » dit Yamamoto.

« Eh ? Err, hum Ouais évidemment! » A répondu Tsuna.

«Donc tout est bon pour travailler chez toi? », a déclaré Yamamoto avec un visage heureux.

« Ouais » dit Tsuna.

«Si c'est ce que veut le Juudaime, je te laisse venir avec nous » dit Gokudera avec un sourire forcé.

Et si les trois commencèrent à marcher vers la maison de Tsuna ….


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjours a tous! et Merci de lire ma première fic! Je suis tout ému.^^

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'attend avec impatience vos Reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 1: accident

A peine les trois amis passèrent le seuil de la maison de Tsuna qu'ils furent accueillis par un bébé dans un costume noir et un chapeau de haut de forme, avec un caméléon vert assis un côté du chapeau.

« Tu es en retard Tsuna » dit le bébé, et il donna un coup de pied à Tsuna au visage ce qui le fit tomber sur Yamamoto qui le pris dans ses bras.

« Es que ça va ? Tsuna?", a-t-il demandé, un peu inquiet.

« Oui, je vais bien. Merci. » Répondit Tsuna. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Reborn « Pourquoi dois-tu toujours me frapper au visage lorsque je rentre, quel accueil Reborn! » a-t-il dit, avec colère.

« Oh c'est fini tu resteras toujours un Tsunaze » a déclaré Reborn qui avait remarqué le rougissement de Yamamoto quand Tsuna était tombé sur lui.

Bonsoir, Reborn-san. » a déclaré Gokudera, qui cherchait toujours à Tsuna.

« Ciaossu » dit-t-il simplement après les avoir ignoré, il se tourna vers Tsuna "tu as oublié qu'aujourd'hui nous avons un entrainement, Tsuna ? »

« EEEEEE ! On a beaucoup de devoirs à faire aujourd'hui, on peut ne pas oublier l'entrainement que je puisse me concentrer sur mes devoirs, Reborn? »

« Si tout ça est lié à vos étude, je suppose qu'on peut laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui. Le Boss des Vongola doit être instruits ou sa famille ne dura pas longtemps. Enonça Reborn.

« C'est vrai, allons dans ma chambre et pour travailler. »dit Tsuna en essayant d'éviter de penser a la dernière phrase que Reborn venait de dire. Il voulait vraiment qu'il soit le dixième Boss des Vongola.

À l'intérieur de la chambre de Tsuna, ils ont commencé à sortir leurs cahiers et comencérent. Ce qui fut assez facile car Gokudera était une personne intelligente, et donc ils eurent fini en 1 heure environ. Enfin, ils auraient pu terminer plus tôt si certains incidents n'étaient pas accidentellement survenus.

C'est ainsi, alors qu'il venait juste de commencer, Lambo et L-pin t débarquèrent et en profitèrent pour semer le chaos dans la chambre de Tsuna.

« Gyahahahahaha, c'est à Lambo-san ! Lambo-san ne les donnera à personne! » hurla Lambo tout en sautant d'un endroit à l'autre pour échapper aux reproches.

« Lambo C'n'est pas bien, redonne a L-pin ses bonbons! »Cria L -Pin.

« Arrrgh, vous deux, cesser de vous chamailler ici et disparaissaient, surtout toi, vache idiote! » dit Gokudera, énervé.

« Méchant, Tête de pieuvre! » hurla Lambo en faisant des grimaces à Gokudera.

« Pourquoi tu pleu … " cria Gokudera qui commencé à éteindre sa dynamite. Mais Bianchi rentra dans la pièce.

« Hey les enfants, Mama a fait des collations dans la cuisine, je suis donc passé par là et Tsuna, j'ai fait quelques biscuits » Dit-elle alors que ses cookies violet émettaient de la fumée de la même.

« Pouah, Aneki … "Gokudera s'effondra a la vue de sa sœur. Il lui fallut 30 minutes pour qu'il puisse reprendre conscience.

Et pendant ces 30 minutes, s'est-il passé? Eh bien, disons brièvement que cela c'est passé comme ça:

Tsuna, était tellement contrarié avec tous les enfants et Bianchi, qu'il demanda de l'aide a Yamamoto.

Lorsqu'enfin tout le monde fut évacué, Tsuna se tenait le dos contre la porte.

« Ok, bien maintenant je suppose qu'on peut continuer? "dit-il

Yamamoto le regarda, il avait été surpris avec cette question soudaine.

« Oh, uhh…... Ouais, mais Gokudera ….." répondit-il en pointant ses yeux sur un Gokudera inconscient avec un sourire nerveux.

« Oh C'est vrai, j'ai oublié. Sans Gokudera, nous ne pouvons vraiment pas faire beaucoup. Bien, alors attendons simplement que Gokudera se réveille. »Dit Tsuna tandis qu'il asseyait.

"Ok, ça me va !" dit Yamamoto. Puis il se coucha sur le dos.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à que Reborn rentre.

« Oï, Tsuna. Va prendre un jus de fruit. » A-t-il dit.

« Quoi? Mais pour quoi faire au juste ? Pourquoi vous ne frapper jamais avant d'entrer? » Protesta Tsuna.

« Lambo et L-pin se disputent pour de la nourriture dans la cuisine, et c'était tellement ennuyeux, donc je suis allé directement à votre chambre. Maintenant vas le cherché »Dit-Il en donnant un coup de pied dans le dos de Tsuna.

« Aïe ! Arrête, arrête! Tu ne fais que frapperjuste ! « Maugréa Tsuna immédiatement assez diminué, par son dos endoloris.

Tsuna alla finalement chercher son jus de fruit. Reborn s'assis tranquillement et pensa à d'autre moyen de le torturer lorsqu'il reviendrait, quand il vit Yamamoto, qui attendait nerveusement que Tsuna revienne, une l'idée lui vient à l'esprit. Cachant son visage dans l'ombre de son chapeau, il souriait.

« Tsuna aura une surprise lorsqu'il sera de retour » pensa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Et donc, quand Tsuna remonta et pénétra dans sa chambre, Reborn lui fit un croche patte et se fit prendre son jus, N'ayant pas remarqué pas la jambe de Reborn, il tribucha en direction de Yamamoto.

Yamamoto, tellement surpris n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se fit entrainer, il tomba sur le plancher. Ils furent dans une situation délicate, Tsuna se retrouva sur Yamamoto, leurs visages était si proche qu'il falait seulement quelques centimètres pour leurs lèvres se touchent. Alors que Tsuna tentait se relever, Reborn lui donna encore une fois un coup, Tsuna ne savait pas ce qui l'avait frappé. Et il tomba encore une fois, alors que Yamamoto s'apprêtait à asseoir. Leurs bouches se réunirent en un éclair, mais sous la surprise, ils rompirent le baiser très vite. Leus visages étaient rouge. Tsuna était encore rougeâtre Gokudera s'emblai enfin revenir à lui.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si rouge, Juudaime? »

« Euh, rien, Gokudera-kun. Rien ». Repondit Tsuna avec un sourire, encore rouge. « Enfin bref, continuons nos devoirs. N'est-ce pas, Yamamoto? »

« Euh, ouais, ouais continuons »Dit Yamamoto, légèrement rouge et surtout choqués.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: La suspicion de Gokudera

Depuis la dernière fois où ils sont allez chez Tsuna, Gokudera a remarqué que quelque chose c'était passé entre le dixième et Yamamoto. Ils agissaient bizarrement l'uns envers l'autre. Parfois ils se mettaient à rougir quand ils se regardaient. Et ils rougissaient chaque fois qu'il demandé ce qui s'est passé alors qu'il était inconscient chez Tsuna, la semaine dernière. Voyant qu'on lui cachait des choses, il était déterminé à enquété sur le sujet, puisque cela affecté son dixième, il n'arrivé pas a quitté cette idée de la tête.

L'enquête débuta avec Yamamoto. Puisque c'est un idiot joueur de baseball –pensa Gokudera -il ne sera pas difficile de lui demander des renseignements sans aucune difficulté. » Dans cette optique-là, il attendu délibérément que le match ce finisse. Yamamoto marchait vers la sortie de l'école, il a donc commencé à le suivre. Étonnamment, Yamamoto ne remarqua pas sa présence et continua de marcher jusqu'à son domicile. « Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. » pensa Gokudera. Normalement Il remarquerait immédiatement Gokudera et au moins lui aurait fait coucou. Gokudera décida de le suivre avant de demander quoi que ce soit. Comme il est calé sur l'espionnage, il a remarqué quelque chose qui était quelque chose de vraiment bizarre sur le garçon aux cheveux noir. Yamamoto avait généralement un visage heureux chaque fois que Gokudera le voyait. Pas le genre d'expression qu'il avait en ce moment. Son visage montrait son trouble. L'espionnage aurait pu durer encore, si Gukudera n'avait pas trébuché et donc révélé sa présence. Mais ce n'était pas fini, « il est temps pour la phase 2 » pensa Gokudera. Et puis, il commença à démarrer une conversation habituelle avec Yamamoto.

« Sinon, que s'est-il passé quand j'étais inconscient chez le dixième? » Il demanda carrément, directement dans la rubrique.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? » répondit le brun.

« Parce qu'il s'agit de la dixième et je suis son bras droit, je suis en droit de demander ce qui c'est produit. Répond moi, abruti de baseballeur. »Rugit Gokudera, en pointant du doigt le visage de Yamamoto.

«Ce n'est pas faut. Mais tu vois, j'ai fait une promesse a Tsuna de n'en parler à quiconque désolé, désolé. » Énonça le brun avec un sourire gêné. Voilà qui ne répondait pas la question de Gokudéra , mais celui-ci ne put riposter car Yamamoto se sauvait "Bye. On se voit demain » avec son signe de main et son grand sourire.

Il avoué son plan de faire tout déballer a Yamamoto na pas fonctionner. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution alors, il devait demander directement au dixième. Mais cela ne risqué pas de marcher si le Juudaime avait demandé au brun de ce taire. Cette option est donc également à exclure. Il marchait dans la rue en jurant, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre alors qu'il été dans les vapes.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3: sentiments

La nuit après l'accident….

Yamamoto était très confus. Il était certes très heureux de l'accident qui s'est produit chez Tsuna. Pouvoir l'embrasser comme ça, cela a été un des meilleurs moments de sa vie, même si c'est par accident. Mais il pensa à ce qui se passera ensuite, cela le tourmenter. Que devait-il dire à Tsuna ? Devait-il agir comme si rien ne c'était passé? Que pensait Tsuna de lui maintenant ? Certes c'était un accident, mais ça le tracassait énormément. S'embrouillant le cerveau, il décida de se coucher et de régler le problème plus tard. Il espérait que tout ce passe bien demain.

Après la pratique, il Le lendemain, il se rendit compte qu'il arrivé plus à agir normalement avec. Chaque fois qu'il regardé Tsuna, les images de l'accident lui défilaient dans la tête, et il mettait juste à rougir sans pour autant que les bons mots sortes. Ca le perturbé tellement qu'il ne put répondre correctement a la question du professeur. Et Gokudera qui cessait de poser des questions sur ce qui c'était réellement passé au pauvre brun et à Tsuna, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Quelle mauvaise journée pour Yamamoto ! Il avait besoin de se défouler, c'est pour ça qu'il commença s'entrainer au baseball. Il en avait vraiment besoin sinon il sentait que sa tête allez exploser.

Malgré ça il ne se sentait pas mieux. Sa tête était encore pleine d'images, de plus il était déçu d'avoir mal joué aujourd'hui.

« Je dois faire quelque chose. Pensait-il, mais quoi ? Je ne peux pas simplement aller avouer à Tsuna que je l'aime. Je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre, et ça risque de me créer encore plus de problèmes. Et j'ai déjà assez comme ça dans ma tête. ARRRRRRRRRGH ! »

Il gratta comme un fou sa tête avec ses mains. Puis il leva les yeux et vu Gokudera. Il décida tout bonnement de l'ignorer. Essayer d'agir comme si de rien n'était, il marchait de façon vive afin d'éviter que Gokudera ne le suive de trop près. Après avoir marché pendant un certain temps, il replonga dans ses pensées. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir embrasser Tsuna, il ne pouvait faire disparaitre ce sentiment. Une partie de lui, lui disait d'avouer et l'autre de ne surtout pas faire ça. Ca ne le quitté pas. « C'est tellement confus! » cria-t-il intérieurement, espérant que le fait de crier lui donnerait une sorte de révélation.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de son domicile. Et enfin il pourrait se purifier l'esprit et le corps dans un bon bain chaud. Soudain, il entendu que quelqu'un tombé. Il se tourna et il se révéla que c'était ni plus ni moins Gokudera. Déboussolé comme il était, il ne savait pas pourquoi Gokudera se trouvait là. Il décida d'aller l'aider à ce relever

«Tu vas bien? Tu as l'air d'être tombé assez durement, tu sais? » demanda-t-il.

"Grrr…. C'est rien. Je peux encore marcher c'est bon.

« Oh, C'est cool. Je pensais que c'était quelque chose de grave puisque j'ai entendu un bruit sourd. C'était comme un « THWAM » ! dit-il alors qu'il tentait de faire un geste pour décrire le chute avec de grands gestes

« Ouais, c'est bon, ferme-la. »dit Gokudera.

Puis vint un silence lourd, les deux protagonistes ont commencé à marcher côte à côte, ne ce parlant pas. L'atmosphère d'une certaine façon plombée. Ce fut, Gokudera a brisa le silence.

« Sinon, que s'est-il passé quand j'étais inconscient chez le dixième? » Il demanda carrément, directement dans la rubrique.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? » répondit le brun.

« Parce qu'il s'agit de la dixième et je suis son bras droit, je suis en droit de demander ce qui s'est produit. Répond moi, abruti de baseballeur. »Rugit Gokudera, en pointant du doigt le visage de Yamamoto.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre à cette question, il préféra mentir.

«Ce n'est pas faut. Mais tu vois, j'ai fait une promesse a Tsuna de n'en parler à quiconque désolé, désolé. » Énonça le brun avec un sourire gêné. Répondit-il en espérant que Gokudera ce satisferait de cette réponse.

Il lui fit un grand sourire a la Yamamoto, et ayant vu apparaitre sa maison, il se mit à courir. Il fit un signe de la main à l'italien et lui cria « Bye aplus ! Vous voir demain ! ».

Ce soir-là, il se remit encore et toujours à repenser à l'accident et donc à Tsuna. Il était sûr qu'il était amoureux de lui, de plus ils se sont embrasser. Il pensa à avouer son amour …. Mais il n'était pas très chaud par rapport à cela. Comment Tsuna réagirai s'il savait ? Que se passerait-il n'avait pas les même orientations que lui? Le rejetterai-t-il ? Il est vrai que Tsuna a toujours eu beaucoup d'attention sur Kyoko... Toutes ces penser lui faisait peur. Il voulait avouer, il avait peur que…

Mais s'il ne se déclarer pas ce serait comme perdre un combat et ça il ne pourrait le concevoir. Donc en fin de compte, il se décida de la nécessité de ce déclaré, si ça ne marchait pas, il prétendrait seulement que c'est une blague et se retirera. Cette pensée à l'esprit, il sombra lentement dans un sommeil plus ou moins réparateur

* * *

Un peu court je l'avoue mais bon.

Moi: Et ouis c'est pas fini par ce qu'après il y a...

Mukuro: Chut!

Moi: quoi chut? Je dis ce que je veux.

Mukuro: Si tu raconte tout ce qui va ce passer ca sert a rien.

Moi: Alors je sert a quoi moi?

Mukuro: A rien Kufkufkufkufkuf.

Moi: COMMENT CA? A Rien? Tu vas voir toi!

Mukuro: kufkufkufkufkufkuf ( le chiffre trois apparait sur son oeil gauche et des serpents surgirent sur l'auteur)

Moi: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Au secours j'ai horreur des serpents!

Mukuro: Kufkufkufkufkuf Reviews?


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4: Sentiments (PT. 2)

Encore un soirée ordinaire chez les Sawada, durant le diner, Lambo et L-pin ont commencé leur habituel combats pour de la nourriture. Bianchi, assit a côté de Reborn n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, et ignora les deux enfants comme toujours. Le bébé dans son costume noir assorti a son chapeau prenait plaisir son café de qualité. Tsuna s'efforçait de protéger ses propres plats des vols de Lambo, qui avait changé de proie.

"Arrête, Lambo! C'est ma nourriture, et je n'ai même pas encore mangé la moitié ! » expliqua Tsuna en mettant son assiette hors de portée du bovin.

« Wahahaha, toute la nourriture est pour Lambo-san ! Donne la moi, donne la-moi! » beugla Lambo ignorant la demande du châtain et sautant autour de Tsuna.

« Lambo C'est pas bien. Voler la nourriture de Tsuna! » dit l-pin voulant faire arrêter Lambo.

Ignorant la lutte entre les deux enfants, Reborn siroté son café et démarras une conversation avec Bianchi.

« Bianchi, Que peut-on penser de la relation de Tsuna envers Yamamoto dernièrement ? Je suis certain que tu sais pour l'accident d'hier.

« Oh mon cher Reborn! » dit-elle serrant Reborn dans ses bras. « Leur relations, comme tu la mentionner a je pense quel que peut évolué, je suis sur qu'a l'intérieur d'eux un changement c'est produit, n'est-ce pas? » termina t-elle, étant une spécialiste en amour elle pouvait facilement voir que quel que chose ce passait entre les deux garçons.

Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pensais. Par conséquent, afin d'être un vrai patron de mafia, Tsuna doit apprendre comment accepter ses sentiments et d'avouer son amour. C'est pourquoi j'ai déjà un plan. » dit Reborn , avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, mon cher Reborn j'avais remarqué ton plan. J'espère qu'ils seront heureux ensemble, tout comme nous pourrions l'être toi et... » elle cessa de parler, regardant où Tsuna se trouvait. Le nourrisson et elle eurent immédiatement réalisé que quelque chose ca passé.

En essayant de sauter pour atteindre la nourriture du Tsuna, Lambo reçu un cou p par inadvertance au visage et tomba. Ses yeux commencèrent a s'humidifier. "je….dois….résister…." Après cela, il commença à pleurer et sorti des ses cheveux bazooka pourpre. Lambo sauta à l'intérieur, l'arme explosa et une fumée rose envahi une partie de la cuisine.

« O-Otona Lambo! » Cria Tsuna, surprit sur ce qui de son arrivé. Puis le nuage da fumée disparait, révélant Otona Lambo, tenant un bol dans une main et une baguette dans l'autre. Apparemment, il était également en train de manger dîner dix ans plus tard.

« Yare yare et dire que dinait au Pacifique Trop' ce soir. Bonsoir, jeune Vongola.. » Dit l'homme a la chemise de vache.

Soudain, l'atmosphère semblait plus lourde. Bianchi tenait des poison-cookings dans chacune de ses mains, son visage reflétait une colère monstrueuse.

« Ro-me-o…. MEURT ! ROMÉO! » cria t-elle tout en lançant les pizzas empoisonné les une après les autres sur Otona Lambo, effrayé au plus haut point.

« Hi-eeeeeeeeek! » Il arrivée, tout en tournant autour et a couru immédiatement.

« MEURT ! ROMÉO ! »

Une fois Lambo retourné dans sa forme d'enfant et Bianchi enfin calmé le nettoyage fut laissé a Tsuna. Reborn monta dans la chambre du châtain, pour mieux réfléchir a son plan.

Tsuna soupira, il avait enfin fini de tout laver. Remontant à sa chambre, il trouva Reborn assis à un coin de la salle, parlé de quelque chose à son caméléon, Leon. Ignorant Reborn, il alla se vautrer sur son lit, trop épuisé après le nettoyage. Il soupira encore une fois, car il lui resté encore des devoirs a faire.. Ensuite, il repensa à hier. C'était encore clair dans son esprit, comme clair comme le cristal, chaque moment de quand il a trébuché jusqu'à ce que le…le….le…. baiser entre lui et Yamamoto! Il N'avait pas voulu croire qu'il avait embrasser Yamamoto! Dam il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Pourquoi y pensait-il maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'était supposé être juste un accident, mais au plus profond de lui il savait que ce n'était pas que ça. Il cria dans son oreiller et soupirât de plus belle. Est-ce qu'il aimait Yamamoto ? C'est vrai qu'il lui avait sauvé plusieurs fois la vie. Tsuna l'admiré dans sa volonté à vouloir tout sacrifier pour ses amis. Il soupira encore une fois, S'assit sur son lit puis alla se brosser les dents.

« C'est le moment. » pensa Reborn

Lorsque Tsuna fut revenu, Reborn passa a l'attaque:

« Oi, Tsuna, quel type de relation a-tu avec Yamamoto? » demanda Reborn sans détours.

S'il y avait eu quelque chose dans sa bouche, Tsuna aurait très certainement craché tout ce qu'elle contenait et se serait étranglé après avoir entendu la question.

« De quoi tu parle, Reborn? » Répondit-il nerveusement.

REPRENDRE ICI

« J'ai dit, quel type de relation a-tu avec Yamamoto, et quant je parle de « type », je veux dire l'amour. Tu aimes Yamamoto, Tsuna? »

Tsuna s'étrangla encore une fois, cette fois-ci il avait également entendu le mot « amour ». « Quo... Qu'es que tu veux dire? Comment tu crois que j'aime Yamamoto? »

« Abruti de Tsuna, répond moi. » dit Reborn, le menaçant d'un marteau vert (qui n'est d'autre que Léon)

« HIEEEEEEEK! »Hurla Tsuna Voyant arrivé le marteau dangereusement de sa tête.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pense que je serait amoureux de Yamamoto ? Je suis un garçon, Reborn ! Je suis censé de tomber amoureux de filles. Et tu sais pertinemment que je n'ai d'yeux que pour Kyoko, n'es ce pas? »

Il reçu un coup sur la tête.

« Ne me ment pas, ou de détourner la conversation. Répond honnêtement, Maintenant. Tu aimes Yamamoto? » dit-il en transformant Léon en arme à feu.

« HIEEEK! OK, OK ! Je vais te le dire ! » Cria t-il en protégeant avec ses deux sa tête, en signe d'abandon. »Bien …heu…. Je suppose que je dois…..." commença Tsuna.

«Tu dois lui avouer. » Coupa Reborn continuant a pointé son arme en direction de Tsuna, mais cette fois-ci il souriez.

« Je crois bien, Reborn. Attend…. NON, non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit! » dit Tsuna, qui c'était fait piéger par le bébé. Il n'était pas encore sur d'aimer Yamamoto ou pas.

« Non, tu dois lui avouer demain. Ou je t'envoie une balle de la dernière volonté faire le travail à t'as place.

« NON ! Non surtout pas ! Pas la balle de la dernière volonté ! Tout mais pas ça! » Cria t-il angoissés, savant trop bien ce qui se serait passé si Reborn aurait utiliser une de ces balle sur lui.

« tu dois donc lui avouer! » dit le professeur particulier, toujours souriant. « Demain. Aucun repport accordé. Si tu ne le fait pas, j'utiliserai une balle de dernière volonté. »

« OK, OK. Je irai. Pourquoi suis je-contraint d'avouer toute façon ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne sais pas encore si j'aime vraiment Yamamoto! » Protesta t-il.

« Un patron de la mafia ne doit pas être mal à l'aise pour parler de ses sentiments. Et je suis ton tuteur, je dois assumer la responsabilité de... Supiiii … » finit-il avec une bulle sortant de son nez.

Il s'est encore endormi au milieu de la conversation! Pensa Tsuna. Et ce que je vais faire demain ! Je ne peux pas simplement aller le voir et lui avouer. Mais si je ne le fais pas ,Reborn utilisera un balle de la dernière volonté et me forcera à avouer, et encore une fois, je serais encore une risée de l'école!Il soupira une dernière fois avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Voila le Chapitre 4 est terminé Désolé pour les fautes l'orthographe et moi ca fais 12 ^^


	6. Chapitre 5

Enfin arrive le moment tant attendu, la confrontation entre Tsuna et Yamamoto.

Je vous laisse découvrir^^

* * *

Chapitre 5: confession

« Oi, Tsuna, réveille-toi! » Tsuna entendu quelqu'un crier, dans sa tête, mais lui voulait dormir encore un peu plus, donc il ne réagit pas. Une minute plus tard, il reçut un coup de pied sur la joue gauche.

"Ittettettettette…... Ça fait mal ! Tu ne sais pas réveiller les gens de façon moins violente? »Dit Tsuna énervé.

« Réveille-toi et prépare-toi, tu te souviens qu'aujourd'hui et un jour spéciale? » Rétorqua Reborn, prêts à lui donner un autre coup de pied.

« Oh, c'est vrai, aujourd'hui je dois me con….fess…..à…..Yama — " débuta Tsuna suspendu milieu de sa phrase par un nouveau coup de pied au visage.

« Lève-toi et plus vite que ça ou j'utilise la balle » dit-il en faisant changer de forme le caméléon sur son chapeau qui une transformée en une arme à feu, tomba dans la main de bébé, prête a tirer.

« Ah, attend, attend ! J'y vais, j'vais maintenant. N'utilise pas la balle, surtout pas! »Dit Tsuna avec un ton effrayé, puis il se leva et se prépara rapidement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tsuna avait déjà mis son uniforme. Fermant sa veste hâtivement, il a attrapa rapidement un pain et puis mis ses chaussures.

« Je vais, maman. » Dit-il en terminant de lacer ses chaussures.

« Oh, attend, TSE-kun. Tu as oublié votre bento! » La Mère de Tsuna lui donna son bento dans un sac avec un sourire doux.

« Merci, maman » Dit-il

« Sois vigilant, TSE-kun! » Il entendu faiblement la voix de Nana mais il était déjà loin de la maison. Sur la route, il vit Gokudera et Yamamoto comme d'habitude.

« Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! Cria-t-il en faisant de grands gestes aux deux garçons.

« Juudaime, Bonjour! » Gokudera accueillie respectueusement avec un archet.

« Oh, hi, Tsuna " Dit simplement Yamamoto, souriant faiblement.

« Humm ? Quel est le problème, Yamamoto ? Tu as un drôle de regard aujourd'hui. » Demanda Tsuna, regardant Yamamoto avec attention.

« Oh, uh…. Rien, rien. Je vais bien, ahahahaha… Ne, Tsuna on pourra parler…. »Commença Yamamoto et se rapprochant de l'oreille de Tsuna pour murmurer, ne voulant pas que Gokudera l'entende « … au déjeuné sur le toit, OK? » Avec une voix i faible que Tsuna du ce concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Oh, heu…. oui. J'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire. »Dit Tsuna légèrement troublé.

« Est que c'est…? » Demanda Yamamoto, les yeux ouverts. « OK, dépêchons nous d'aller à l'école ou en sera en retard. » tapotant le dos de ses deux amis en riant négligent, signe qu'il avait retourné son self normale.

« Aïe, quel casse pied, cet idiot de baseballeur. » Cria Gokudera en colère, poursuivant le brun. Tsuna rigolait mais ce rendis compte qu'on l'avait laissé seul. « Ah, attendez-moi! » hurla-t-il et parti les rattraper.

Les cours commencèrent comme d'habitude, mais Tsuna pensait à ce qu'avait dit Yamamoto. Il voulait lui parler ? Vraiment, je ne comprends pas …. Attend, il veut m'avouer son amour ? Wah, je n'aurai peut-être pas à le faire moi. Ouais, ça pourrait être ça. Mais comment il réagirait? Yamamoto l'aimait ? Je ne sais… Je ne suis pas encore certain moi-même… Arrrgh, c'est tellement confus! » Pensa-t-il intérieurement en grattant sa tête, se plongeant dans ses pensées.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva trop vite pour lui. Tsuna sortis son bento et s'apprêtait à passer sur le toit pour parler avec Yamamoto. Soudain, il vu Reborn, lui jetant un regard du genre « vas-y ou j'utilise la balle de dernière volonté. » et qui tenait Léon en mode pistolet. Surpris, Tsuna se dirigea rapidement vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Gokudera essaya de le suivre mais Reborn s'interposa. Un regard interloqué pris pleine possession du visage de l'Italien.

« Quelque chose d'amusant est sur le point de se produire »Répondit seulement le bébé.

Ayant atteint le toit, il ouvra la porte et découvrant que Yamamoto était déjà là à l'attente. Remarquant Tsuna, Yamamoto commença à le rejoindre. Ils finirent, face à face. Leur visages étaient rouges. Ce fut Yamamoto qui brisa le silence.

« Heu, je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire ahahahaha…. » Ria-t-il nerveusement. « Tsuna…. dit …. Je t'aime. » Il l'avait finalement dit. Il avait finalement dit Tsuna qu'il l'aimait! Yamamoto senti un énorme poids se libérer au plus profond de lui.

Tsuna, laissa tomber son bento, celui-ci s'ouvra et son contenu se répandit sur le sol. Sa mâchoire pendait dangereusement. À l'intérieur de lui, il était partagé. La moitié voulait seulement accepter la confession et l'autre moitié ne le voulaient pas. Et puis, avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, il s'enfuit, loin de Yamamoto, le laissant en état de choc face à sa réaction.

Tsuna couru les sanitaires les plus proches qu'il pouvait trouver. Il éclaboussa son visage d'eau, il se mit à penser.

« Il…Yamamoto m'as avoué qu'il m'aimait? » Son visage le brulait tellement il était rouge. « Oh Dieu, que dois-je faire maintenant? » soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

« Je ne crois pas que tu arriveras à lui répondre. Il me semble que je n'ai plus qu'à utiliser la balle maintenant. Avoue-lui ton amour avec ta dernière volonté". Rétorqua le bébé venant de nulle part. Un coup de feu ce fit entendre et Tsuna tomba sur le plancher des sanitaires. Puis, une flamme orange commença à apparaître sur son front, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il se leva, son uniforme déchiré en morceaux, lui laissant seulement un boxeur bleu.

« GRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH ! Je vais lui avouer mon amour avec ma dernière volonté! » Après ce hurlement, il détala des sanitaires a une vitesse impressionnante.

« Hmm, je croyais que ses vrai sentiments se seraient transformé en regret ou pire. Oh moins il sera déjà en boxeur pour la suite. » Reborn souriait et se rendit dans l'un des passages secret pour aller le toit.

Tsuna couru jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le toit. Il courut tellement vite tout le monde crurent a un coup de vent violent. En atteignant l'accès pour le toit, il fit voler la porte.

« Yamamoto! » cria-t-il avec une voix forte.

Yamamoto fit demi-tour, a peine le vis-t-il, que Tsuna L'embrassa, un baiser en mode dernière volonté. Les lèvres du châtain quittèrent rapidement celles du brun. Il a ensuite entendu Tsuna.

« JE T'AIME ! YAMAMOTO! » Cria-t-il et embrassa Yamamoto une nouvelle fois. A la fin de ce dernier, Tsuna retrouva sa forme normale.

« Un, uh…... Yamamoto, je ne veux qu…. » Commença-t-il, mais le brun avait déjà cessé de l'écouter. Il était au paradis. Tsuna l'avait embrassé! Il était tellement heureux. Il étreint un peu plus Tsuna ne voulant, ne voulant pas que ce moment ce finisse.

« Je t'aime trop » chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille du Tsuna.

Tsuna bien que très rouge, ne résista pas, il se blottit contre poitrine de Yamamoto. Un silence serein s'en suit.

Ils entendirent une sorte de Clic. Et puis, il eut un flash. Tout-à-coup surgit une troupe de gens. Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, Ryohei, Kyoko et même Haru. Tous abordaient un visage souriant.

« Bon travail, j'ai une grande image. »Dit Reborn, tenant encore un appareil photo vert, surement Leon.

« C'était émotionnel à l' extrême, Sawada! »cria-t-il Ryohei en levant son bras droit.

"Félicitations, Tsuna-ni, Yamamoto-ni" simplement dit Fuuta, souriant, tenant son carnet de classement surdimensionnées.

«L'Amour peut arriver n'importe où, même avec le même sexe. »Dit Bianchi.

« Hahi ! C'est enfin arrivé ! Haru a attendu si longtemps! »Dit Haru.

« Félicitations, Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun. » dit Kyoko abordant son habituel sourire.

« Hey, » dit M. Shalmal, marchant vers les deux garçons rouges de honte et essayant de trouver les mots pour former une phrase. Il s'accroupie et murmura aux deux. « Si vous avez besoin d'un avis, je serai heureux de vous en donner, même si je ne suis pas un professionnel sur le sujet. » avec un regard pervers.

« Ahahaha, je suppose que nous avons été pris en flagrant délit! » ria Yamamoto, toujours rouge.

«, Souris Tsuna souris, nous sommes sur le point de prendre une photo, C'est mieux si tu souris ». Tsuna regarda Yamamoto, qui lui affichait un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Er, ouai… » et essaya de faire de même.

« Hmmm, pas très romantique pour une photo. Yamamoto, embrasse-lui. » Dit Reborn.

« OK ». Yamamoto fit face Tsuna lui donna un baiser. Tsuna fut un peu surpris. Il voulait juste embrasser son petit ami dès maintenant. Clic encore une photo.

« C'était vraiment un baiser extrême, Sawada, Yamamoto. » Ryohei en frappant une cible invisible.

« Ehehe, merci Ryohei-san. » Dit Yamamoto, géné.

« Ouais Merci, Onii-san. »surenchérie Tsuna, quelque peu nerveux.

"OK, allons maintenant à Takesushi. Maman et L-pin et la vache stupide y sont déjà. Nous devons faire une pour notre nouveau couple. » Dit Reborn

« OOOOOO! »Cria tout le monde sauf Tsuna.

« Eh mais on est au beau milieu de la journée! » Dit Tsuna.

« C'est une journée spéciale donc j'ai fait le nécessaire. Mais demain c'est double dose de devoirs ». Averti Reborn averti avec un sourire narquois.

Tsuna soupira pour lui-même, double dose...

« Maa, maa, Tsuna, disons simplement aujourd'hui en on profite, ok? »dit Yamamoto avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

« OK. »dit simplement Tsuna.

« Mission accomplie. » Pensée Reborn.

* * *

Moi: Et voilà, vous etes ensemble. hihi c'est cool non?

Yamamoto: J'ai cru que ce moment arriverai jamais hehehehe (avec un grand sourire)

Tsuna: Mais pourquoi a t-il fallu que tout le mende nous voit et que Reborn prennent des photo?

Reborn: Sinon ce serait pas marrant!

Moi: Exatement!

Gokudera: juudaime, pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit? Es que c'est par ce que je ne suis pas digne d'être votre bras droit? POURQUOI?

Tsuna: Calme toi Gokudera j'y suis pour rien c'est l'auteur qui la voulut.

Gokudera: Je vais LE TUER!

Moi: Oups C'est tou pour aujourd'hui, a plus

Reborn: Reviews?


	7. Chapitre 6

Et voiçi le chapitre six! youhou!

* * *

Chapitre 6: Célébration + une surprise ?

Se rendre au Takesushi pour vous restaurer serai aujourd'hui impossible. La raison ? L'établissement était fermé, pour cause de fête. Une fête pour célébrer un événement très spécial.

La naissance d'un nouveau couple.

« Yosh, applaudissement pour notre nouveaux couple! Encourageons, les tous! Kampaï! » Cria le père du brun. Les verres dans le restaurant s'entrechoquaient les uns des autres bruyamment. Tout le monde sauf deux, un garçon au cheveux bruns et un autre châtain assit côte à côte. Ils étaient surpris, mais pour des raisons différentes.

« Pourquoi tout le monde étaient au courant à ce sujet ? Et surtout Haru et Kyoko ! Je pensais que seul Reborn savait! » Déclara Tsuna .

« Tu es quelqu'un qui montre facilement ses sentiments même si toi tu ne t'en rend pas forcement compte. » Rétorqua Reborn.

« J'ai détecté votre amour très facilement. » Dit Haru.

« C'est vrai ce que dit Reborn! » commencèrent à dire les filles. « tu montres tes sentiments mais tu ne ne les sais pas ». Souligna Haru , Puis Kyoko ajouta: « De plus on est des fan-girls de yaoi. » Puis rigolèrent joyeusement.

« Je ne peux croire …. J'ai toujours pensé que j'aimais Kyoko et finalement je me déclare à Yamamoto. » Dit Tsuna « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... » Il se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux noir avec un visage peu perdu.

« Je sais, Tsuna. » Dit simplement Yamamoto. « Mais je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais au courant de mon …heu….attirance pour Tsuna, oyaji. » Il se tourna vers le chef occupé aux cuisines.

« Tu es que naïf comme Tsuna, mon garçon.» Dit l'homme en souriant se concentrant a la préparation de sushis. « La façon dont tu le regarde à chaque fois de façon inconsciente quand il regarde ailleurs suffi pour moi à me faire une idée sur le sujet.

« Eh, je le faisais ? Uwah, C'est embarrassant…. » Dit-il tout en grattant la tête.

« Selon mon classement, Tsuna et Yamamoto sont classés premier et deuxième pour " membres de la mafia qui montrent leurs sentiments inconsciemment". » Dit Fuuta en feuilletant son carnet de classement à la recherche d'autres informations. « Et vous êtes aussi classé troisième pour "couple destiné à se marier" et au moins 5ème, pour "pour plus beau couple", Tsuna-ni, Yamamoto-ni ! » fermant son livre, il regarda les deux garçons en souriant joyeusement.

Tsuna et Yamamoto s'étranglèrent après la Plaidoirie de Fuuta. Puis ils se sont regardé les uns des autres et rire nerveusement.

« Tsuna et Yamamoto, chu-chu-chu! » C'était la voix d'un certain bébé en combinaison de vache, sautant entre les jambes des deux amoureux.

«L-pin souhaite Tsuna-san et Yamamoto-san être heureux! » Dit la jeune chinoise.

« Bon, la nourriture est prête. Tout le monde à table. » Dit le Papa de Yamamoto tout en apportant deux grands plats de sushis. Il y en a beaucoup plus, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, commencé a manger. Puis il se tourna vers Tsuna, lui chuchotant à l'oreille, assez fort pour Yamamoto l'entendre.

« Si mon fils te fait quelque chose de mal, je veillerai à le punir en conséquence. » Puis il se leva et retourna au compteur.

Tsuna fut surpris de ce qu'il a entendu. Puis Yamamoto Boudant dit « Je suis ton fils, oyaji. Tu es supposé me soutenir. » En réponse son père rigola, sans tenir compte de son fils.

« Et puis, c'est pas comme si je serais capable de nuire à mon Tsuna. » Continua-t-il tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami, ce qui fit rougir Tsuna.

« Mou, Yamamoto, arrête! »Dit Tsuna .

« Pourquoi ? Nous sommes officiellement fiancés maintenant. Je suis autorisé à t'embrasser, non? » Rappela Yamamoto en souriant.

« Ben… non seulement …..en … fait... »Commença-t-il à répondre

« Tu t'inquiètes trop, TSE-kun » dit Nana, la mère de Tsuna. « Tu as mon autorisation pour embrasser ton amant, sauf si tu envisage d'être l'uke tout le temps? ». Quo… ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est de ce côté-là! Elle était probablement une de ces yaoi fangirl dans son enfance…Pensa Tsuna en soupirant.

« Viens, TSE-kun. » Nana donna quelques sushis à Tsuna . « Le repas est prêt! »

« OK, maman. » soupira-t-il, un sushi à la main.

« Ah Tsuna, permet-moi de te nourrir! » Demanda soudainement Yamamoto, fessant presque étouffé Tsuna. Et avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que soit, le brun avait pris un sushi et le tendait vers lui. « La, regarde 'ahh' ». Tout en continuant de sourire.

« Eh, mais….non ! Yamamoto, c'est trop embarrassant! » dit Tsuna , essayant de refuser l'offre.

« C'est bon, Tsuna. On est ensemble. Au moins prends une bouchée. » Dit Yamamoto.

Lentement, Tsuna commença à prendre un morceau du sushi que Yamamoto tenait dans sa main. Il a ensuite examiné Yamamoto, qui souriait joyeusement. « Kawaaaiiiii…... » pensa-t-il avec des yeux amusé.

Soudain, Tsuna fut soulevé de sa chaise. Il réalisa que c'était Yamamoto qui le transportait dans le pur style du mari soulevant sa jeune marié.

« Eh ? Yamamoto ! Repose-moi! » Dit-il rougissant furieusement.

« Bon, je suppose que nous aurons à nous excuser de partir précipitamment. Nous avons actuellement besoin d'être un peu seuls. » Annonça Yamamoto, souriant négligemment. Puis il disparut derrière le rideau du restaurant avec Tsuna.

« Prendre soin de lui, Yamamoto! »Cria le père de Yamamoto.

« Oh mon Dieu, il est tellement audacieux. » s'amusa Nana.

(A l'intérieur de la chambre de Yamamoto)

Le brun posa Tsuna sur le lit et puis il l'embrassa Tsuna.

« Uh… Yamamoto, pourquoi tu m'as amené ici? »Dit-il une fois le baiser rompu.

« Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais gêné que je t'embrasse en public? » répondu Yamamoto souriant doucement, tirant Tsuna pour un autre baiser.

Yamamoto avait pris en compte la gêne de Tsuna. Après ce long baiser,

« Merci de me respecter, Yamamoto. » sourit-il doucement.

« Nous sommes fiancés maintenant. Je suppose que nous allons devoir faire attention l'un a l'autre, ne? »Dit Yamamoto en déposant un baiser sur le front de son petit châtain touffu.

« Yeah… » Dit Tsuna.

Tsuna s'approcha de Yamamoto et mis sa tête contre le torse du brun et l'enlaça.

« Je t'aime. »Dit Tsuna , Yamamoto fut surpris. « Désolé je n'ai pas été capable de te le dire avant. » Sa tête baissée.

« C'est bon, Tsuna. Je t'aimerai toujours. » Répondit Yamamoto. Ils ce serrèrent pendant un moment aucun ne voulant rompre le contact. Tsuna pris soudainement la parole.

« Hey, Yamamoto… tu veux venir vivre chez moi? » Le brun fut si choqué que sa mâchoire bailla dangereusement.

« Q-quoi? Qu'es... tu dis... Tsuna? » Bégaya-t-il, les yeux ronds

« Tu voudrais que…nous vivions dans la même maison et…et dormions aussi ensemble? » termina Yamamoto, son visage plus rouge que jamais.

« Je suis sérieux » Dit Tsuna avec un visage

"O...Ou…oui, bien entendu ! J'en serai tés heureux! »Dit-il enfin, en serrant Tsuna étroitement.

« Aie! Yamamoto! Tu me sers trop! » Dit Tsuna ravi de la réponse du brun.

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, après la proposition que tu m'as faite. » Dit Yamamoto, donnant un autre baiser à Tsuna « Bon maintenant il faut donc que je commence à préparer mes affaires, n'est-ce pas? Ehehehehe! »

Reprendre ici

« Tu ne devrais pas d'abord demander la permission a ton père, tu ne crois pas? Avant de faire ton sac. » Dit Tsuna, amusé.

« Ah, oh, c'est vrai. Je suis tellement heureux, que j'ai oublié. » Ria-t-il.

Quelque temps plus tard les deux garçons descendirent ce qui surprit tout le monde: Yamamoto tenait un sac et Tsuna le tenait par le bras

« Um… oyaji….es que est d'accord pour que j'aille vivre chez Tusna? » Dit Yamamoto, avec un sourire nerveux.

Plus de la moitié de la salle resta sous le choc sauf pour certaines personnes comme Reborn et Bianchi, Un long blanc s'en suivit.

« C'est OK ? Yamamoto-san? » Demanda Tsuna au père de Yamamoto. « Maman ? C'est bon aussi pour toi? » Il se tourna vers sa mère, extrêmement choqué.

Ca fut le père de Yamamoto qui rompu le silence en éclatant de rire. Et puis entre deux rires. « Ahahaha-Oh enfants ces jour si son si audacieux sur leur relation. Yamamoto, je te donne l'autorisation. Vas vivre avec ton jules, mais n'oublie pas de venir voir ton vieux père de temps en temps. Et Tsuna, tu peux m'appeler « Papa ». » finis-t-il en allant ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils

« Merci, oyaji. » Dit Yamamoto souriant joyeusement. « Et arrête avec mes cheveux ! Je ne plus un enfant. Mou! »

Toute les personnes de la salle ce mirent à les applaudir affichant un large sourire, permit le bruit un « c'est extrême ! » ce fit entendre, ne pouvant venir que de Royhei.

« OK, bon je pense qu'il est temps de mettre finn al la fête vu l'heure. Allons, tout le monde. » dit la mère de Tsuna.

« Yes, M'man! » Dirent en cœur Bianchi, L-pin, Fuuta, Lambo et même Yamamoto. Tsuna était heureux dans sa tête. Ils quittèrent tous ensemble le restaurant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde dormais Reborn utilisa Léon en téléphone afin d'en parler avec Iemitsu.

« Ils se sont déjà confessés, hein? » Dit le conseiller externe de la famille Vongola.

« Ouais, Les deux tourtereaux ce sont même installer chez Tsuna. C'est assez inattendue de lui ». Dit Reborn.

«Quoi ils se sont installé chez Nana ? Tsuna tu grandis tellement vite, dire que je ne te vois pas grandir ! bouhbouh » Dit-il les yeux ruisselant de larmes.

« Bon passons, comment ça se passe là-bas? Demanda Reborn.

« Rien de bien important encore. Mais on nous a fait savoir qu'ils sont en déplacement maintenant. » Répondit Iemitsu, ayant retrouvé son sérieux

« Nous devons préparer Yamamoto et Tsuna avant leur venu. » Déclara Reborn.

« Oui, je pense aussi. OH, il faut que j'y alle maintenant. Donne toute ma bénédiction à Tsuna et Yamamoto. Et Surtout dit à Nana QUE JE L'AIMMEEEEEEEE ! Attend… Il semble que je serai au Japon D'ici quelque jour tout au plus. »

« OK, de toute façon il faudra mettre ça au clair, Cia ossu. »Termina Reborn. Il décida d'aller enfin dormir et se dirigea vers la chambre de Tsuna ET Yamamoto.

A suivre !

* * *

Moi: Voila voila chapitre 6 bouclé, pour la suite faudra attendre un peu car je suis un peut en rupture d'immagination lol désolé.

Iemitsu: Mon fils grandit trop vite j'ai du mal à le reconnaître, bouh bouh bouh! Fiston attend moi j'arrive. On ira péché notre nourriture!

Tsuna: Halalala.

Gokudera: Et moi je suis passé ou? J'était pas a la fête! M'avez vous oublié Dixième du nom? Vous ai-je contrarié?

Tsuna: Mou, mou! Du calme Gokudera, l'auteur ne t'as pas oublier.

Moi: C'est vrai! Tu etait a la fête, j'ai juste aumis de precisé que tu n'a rien put faire de la soirée parceque tu t'es évanoui au tout début après avoir vu ta soeur.

Tsuna: Ben tu voie?

Moi: A aussi je l'ai pas noté mais les autres ton posé dans un coin et on oublier de venir te récuper a la fin. Ils étaient un peu tête en l'air après ce qui c'est passé...

Gokudera: Quoi on ma oublié! ... Attend que c'est t'il encore passé? Pourquoi je suis pas au courant?*

Moi: Reviews?


	8. Chapitre 7

A la autan vous le dire j'ai une de l'inspiration c'et venu comme ca mais j'espère que vous aimerez! ^^

Merci pour ces coms HazelNutsHead mais c'est prévu, ne tkt pas vu que l'histoire ce passe avant le cercle des varia va y avoir des obstacles lol, sinon ce serait pas marrant. hihi

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Gokudera râle ?

(Deux heures avant l'appel entre Reborn et le père de Tsuna)

Ils venaient enfin de rentrer au domicile de Sawada. Tsuna soupira, il n'en pouvait plus,le trajet de retour avait été particulièrement riche en émotion comme tout le reste de la journée.

Flash-Back :

Sur le chemin du retour Lambo vit un magasin de jouets et entraina tout le groupe pour un obtenir un.

« Mama, mama! Je veux un jouet, un énorme jouet parce que je suis le plus fort et le plus beau des bébés » Hurla la vache

« Toi être trop imbu de toi Lambo! Ce n'est pas bien! » Dit L-Pin en le poursuivant dans le magasin.

« Hala, Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête! C'est d'accord Lambo, choisi un jouet et vous aussi L-pin et Fuuta. »

« Merci, Mama vous êtes très gentille » Remercia la petite chinoise.

« kyakyakya ! Lambo les veux tous » Cria-t-il en montant dans une voiture a pédale rouge

« Aligato, ce magasin est très bien classée par toutes les boutiques de jouet de la région » dit Fuuta

« Maman, tu es trop gentille à avec eux » Reprocha Tsuna

« Hahahaha! Tout le monde a bien le droit à un petit cadeau de temps en temps, n'es-ce pas? Moi j'ai déjà eux le mien. » Ria Yamamoto

« Yamamoto ! » Dit Tsuna quelque peu rouge.

Une fois les enfants eurent choisi leur jouet ils continuèrent leurs routes.

Soudain un bruit assourdissant ce fit entendre. Lambo qui avait pris le bolide rouge avait eu un accident.

« Lambo es que ça va ? » Demanda Tsuna et L-pin inquiet.

Celui-ci dit son habituelle phrase « Je…. Dois….résister ! » et ce mis à pleurer. Il sorti le bazooka des dix ans et rentra dedans.

« Otona-Lambo ! » cria Tsuna surpris.

« Bonsoir jeune Vongola, il s'emblerait que je me sois encore appelé… Et dire que j'étais en train de dormir » Répondit l'homme vache qui était effectivement en pyjama ou plus tôt en costume de bovin.

Bianchi qui était resté calme jusqu'à présent, s'énerva. « Roméo que fait tu ici ? Je vais te tuer ! » Beuglât-elle à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire.

« Mince, je crois que je vais devoir courir, à une prochaine fois jeune vongola. Haaaaa ! » Cria Otona-Lambo fuyant les poisons cooking qui faisaient fondre la rue.

Ce fut qu'après dix bonnes minute que tout redevint normal et qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

Fin du Flash-back

Tsuna soupira une nouvelle fois. Reborn n'avait pas dit une seul mon durant le trajet et même après quelque chose s'emblait le préoccuper. Il voulut lui demander ce qu'il le tracasser mais fut interrompu un Yamamoto bien qu'habitué à la maison, paraissait tout redécouvrir avec joie.

« Tsuna, né, Tsuna. Allons dans t'as chambre pour que nous nous installons. » Dit le brun avec un sourire éclatant.

« Ok, allons-y ! » Et ils grimpèrent les escaliers.

« J'ai hâte de passer ma première nuit avec toi! » Déclara Yamamoto.

« Moi aussi ! » Dit Tsuna avec un petit sourire. Il s'assirent sur le lit et s'enlacèrent Le brun en profita pour embrasser son amant. Lorsque Tsuna entoura avec ses main le cou de Yamamoto, et s'assis sur lui pour pouvoir à son tour lui donner un baiser. Celui-ci fut un peu surpris par l'audace de son petit ami mais ne broncha pas au contraire. Leur accolade fut malheureusement rompue par la mère de Tsuna qui entra.

« Mou, maman tu pourrais frapper ! » cria Tsuna plus que géné.

« Kawaiiii ! Ou ai-je mis mon appareil photo ? A le voilà ! » Clic. « Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux » Répondit la mère.

« Hehehehehe si vous le dites » Dit Yamamoto en se frottant les cheveux lui aussi gêné.

« Dis-moi, tu n'es pas venu que pour prendre des photos de nous ? » Demanda le châtain.

« Hala, c'est vrai ! tsu-kun y a un appel pour toi. C'est Gokudera. »

« Gokudera ? Bon j'arrive ! Tu m'attends là ? » Dit-il à Yamamoto en soupirant.

« Ok, je vais en profiter pour ranger mes affaires. » Dit yamamoto.

C'est ainsi que Tsuna alla voir ce que voulait Gokudera.

« MochiMochi ? » Commença Tsuna

« JUUDAIME ! » hurla l'italien

« Aie ! Ne crie pas Gokudera. Qu'es qu'il y a ? »

« Juuidaime vous m'avez oublié au Takesushi ! Repris celui-ci

« Quoi ? Maintenant que tu le dis c'est fort probable car on est parti un peu précipitamment….Attend tu y étais ? Je ne t'ai pas vu ! »

« Bien sûr que j'y étais, comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas me voir ? » Cria-t-il. « J'étais là c'est juste que je me suis fait surprendre par ma sœur et je….heu suis tombé dans les pommes » Finisse-t-il avec une petite voix.

« Gomen, Gomen, Gokudera j'ai été assez disons… distrait au restaurant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…. » S'excusa Tsuna.

« C'est encore à cause de ce crétin de baseballeur ? Je vais le tuer, cette enflure ! » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Calme-toi ! Tu veux bien ? Ecoute je suis désolé de t'avoir oublié mais comprend que pour moi aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier ok ? » Dit le châtain.

« Excusé moi Juudaime ! C'est juste que depuis quelque temps je me doutais qu'il s'était passé un truc la dernière fois ou je me suis évanoui, et me rendait jaloux. Mais maintenant je sais à peu près ce qui s'est réellement passé ces jours-là. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous sortez avec un idiot que je vais renoncer à être votre bras droit. Compter sur moi Juidaime ! » Déclara-t-il.

« Hai, hai, Gokudera, encore désolé pour tout à l'heure. On se voie demain ! Bye ! »

Tsuna s'en voulait d'avoir oublié son ami, mais celui-ci ne semblais pas trop lui en vouloir fort heureusement. Il soupira de plus belle en se disant qu'il était vraiment tête en l'air. Le reste de la soirée ce fit sans encombre, à part peut-être la main de Yamamoto posé sur la cuisse de Tsuna, le sourire mesquin de Reborn et Bianchi qui avaient remarqué le manège mais qui ne dirent rien. Les deux tourtereaux allèrent ce couché sous les acclamations de tous et les sous-entendus du genre « Profiter de votre soirée, ne faites pas attention à nous ! » Tsuna soupira et Yamamoto rigola. Ils était tellement fatigué qu'il s endormirent très vite l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Moi: Y sont mignons!

Tsuna: Pourquoi personne ne frappe jamais a la porte avant d'entrer? Rhaa! Et Pourquoi ma mère se balade avec un appareil photo.

Hibari: Je crois que je vais les mordres à mort demain, raté les cours pour aller faire la fête et batifoller.

Tsuna: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hibari-san va nous mordre à mort! qu'est qu'on va faire?

Moi: Reviews?


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjours, bonjours, bonjours! Le Chapitre 8 arrive enfin, ouf!

J'ai vraiment eudu mal pour le faire car au depart je pensait le faire pire que ca mais je me suis dit que ça fesait un peu trop.

HazelNutsHead merci pour ton soutien pour le moment y a que toi lol, c'est vrai que je dois faire entrer la varia mais faudra attendre dison je sais pas deux trois chapitre avant et puis je ne sais toujours pas comment les faire entrer en scéne. Lol on vera bien.

* * *

Chapitre 8: Questionnement.

Après un sommeil léger pour les deux amoureux et un réveil forcé de Tsuna par Reborn par le biais d'un défibrillateur; Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à l'école, sur le chemin comme d'habitude, ils rencontrèrent Gokudera.

« Yo juudaime! Bonjours idiot.» finalisa-t-il avec moins d'entrain

« Ohayo, Gokudera! Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier... » Débuta Tsuna

« Ne vous en faites pas juudaime, je ne vous en veux pas, c'est oublié tout ça! » répondit l'italien.

« Ouf j'avais peur que tu m'en veuille. » dit le châtain.

« Tatatata, c'est rien, je vous dis. »

L'entrée du colége apparut, adossé au mur ce trouvait un Hibari en tenu scolaire avec un bandeaux sur son bras du conseil de disciple.

« He, vous trois! La prochaine fois que vous séché les cours pour faire la fête, batifoler ou déranger la paix du collége, je vous mords à mort. » Dit-il tout tonfas sortis.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! » Répondit Tsuna, qui avec Yamamoto et Gokudera se mirent à courir vers leur classe.

La matinée ce passa sans problème, Ils avaient décidé d'assumer leur relation sans pour autant ce montrer ouvertement. A midi ils mangèrent avec tout le monde sur le toit, Yamamoto ne se priva pas d'enlacer autant que possible son amant tout en respectant sa gêne lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient en public.

« Mou, Kyoko, tu vas arrêter de nous prendre en photos. » Se plaignait Tsuna.

« Impossible, toi et Yamamoto, vous êtes trop Kawaiiiii! » S'amusa la jeune Sasagawa.

« Hehehehehe, je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien Tsuna » Dit le brun « Ah! Au fait Tsuna, j'ai mon entrainement de baseball après les cours. J'aimerai bien que tu viennes ça te dérange pas? » Demanda Yamamoto avec un grand sourire.

« OK, no problem, je viendrais te soutenir. » Répondit celui-ci.

« Je viens aussi, Juudaime! Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul. » Cria Gokudera.

« Ne te sens pas obligé de venir Gokudera, si tu n'as pas envie » Lui avertit Yamamoto.

« Non je viendrais, idiot de joueur de baseball! C'est un plaisir d'être avec le Juudaime et d'être son bras droit! » Hurla de plus belle l'italien avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

La cloche sonna annonçant la fin des cours la fin de la pause de midi.

L'après-midi se passa relativement vite, Tsuna avait comme d'habitude hâte que cela ce finisse. En effet il avait eu un 24 sur 100 en mathématiques, ce qui déclencha chez lui une suite de soupires. Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, Tsuna attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers le stade. Malheureusement pour lui sur le chemin, il croisa un groupe de filles connus pour être des grandes admiratrices de Yamamoto et celles-ci ne semblait pas enclin à lui laissé passer son chemin.

« Hé! Tsunaze! Y a une rumeur comme quoi, tu sortirais avec Yamamoto, c'est vrai? » Dit une grande brune aux cheveux court. « Par ce que si c'est vrai, on a toutes les raison de te casser la gueule! »

« Bien dit Saten-san » Approuva, une petite rousse au regard dur.

« Hiiiiii! Lâché moi! » Cria Tsuna qui venait de se faire plaqué au sol le ventre à terre. « Mais qu'es qui vous prend ? »

« A cause de toi, Yamamoto ne nous aimera jamais ! » Hurla une troisième les larmes aux yeux.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête du châtain, tout était de sa faute ? Et si c'était vrai ? Tsuna commença à s'en vouloir d'éprouver des sentiments pour Yamamoto, et puis plus généralement d'être là, d'exister. Es que Yamamoto aurait pu tomber amoureux d'une de ces filles s'il n'était pas là? Aura-t-il pu avoir une vie plus normale sans que celui-ci ne soit entrainé dans toutes ces histoires de mafias ? Des larmes commençaient à couler. Il fut tiré de ses méandres par un coup de pieds dans les côtes donné pas la dénommé Saten.

« Saten-san, arrête ! On n'a pas besoins d'en arriver jusque-là ! » Déclara la troisième.

« Tu crois ça ? Mieux vaut qu'il comprenne le font de nos pensées avec des coups c'est plus efficace. » Dit-elle avec un regard mauvais.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner un autre coup de pieds, une ombre surgit la frappant à l'arrière du coup, Saten s'effondra laissant apparaitre aux yeux de Tsuna, un Hibari quelque peu en colère.

« Dis donc herbivore ! Tu devrais te rappeler de ce que je t'ais dit ce matin, tu tien tant que ça à ce que je te morde a mort ? » Dit Hibari.

La fille qui maintenait Tsuna au sol, ainsi que la petite rousse et les quatre autres préférèrent foutre vite fait le camp. Personne de sensé n'ira ce frotté à Hibari.

« Merci …. Hibari-san, je suis désolé de perturbé le calme du… Aïe ! » Dit-il en ce relevant, la main sur le côté droit de ces cotes.

« Passe pour cette fois ci. » Averti-t-il.

« Hibari. Dis-moi tu m'en veux de t'avoir mêlé à toute ces affaires notamment celle concernant Mukuro ? »

« Pourquoi devrai-je t'en vouloir ? Je n'ai fait que faire régner l'ordre a Nanimori, rien de plus. Je n'ai rien à voir avec tes affaires compris ? » Déclara le président du conseil de discipline.

« Effrayant ! » Ce dit Tsuna. « Tu crois que si je ne vous avez pas impliqué dans ces histoires, Yamamoto aurait pu avoir une vie normale ? Aurait-été-il plus heureux ? Es qu'…. » Un coup de tonfas Fit valdinguer la pauvre Tsuna.

« Herbivore ! » Dit-il « N'as-tu pas remarqué que tous ces abruties te suivent uniquement parce que ils le désirent ? Yamamoto est très bien avec toi et il doit le rester. » Finit-il.

« Merci, Hibari-san. » Dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux autant à cause des mots de son ami que du coup de ce même ami qu'il avait reçu de plein fouet. Mais celui-ci était déjà parti ne laissant aucunes traces.

Une fois de bout Tsuna se dirigea de la manière la plus normale possible vers le stade. Il décida de garder cet événement pour lui, voulant épargner Yamamoto et toute sa famille pour ça. Car Hibari n'avait peut-être pas tort. L'entrainement se déroula sans problème. Il rentra avec Yamamoto car maintenant on pouvait le dire à leur maison.

* * *

Moi: Cet fois Hibari a un coeur d'or vous ne trouvé pas?

Yamamoto: Ouep! Il a sauvé mon Tsuna.

Tsuna: yamamoto! (gêné)

Hibari: C'est moi ou l'auteur est aussi un herbivore masochiste? Je vais le mordre a mort.

Moi: Ha heu je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai des devoirs a faire moi, ciao!

Reborn: Reviews?


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjours a tous! Le Chapitre 9 vien enfin d'apparaitre sous vos yeux emerveillé. Hahahahahahaha! Oups je m'emporte. Bon bonne lecture.

Et surtout merci a toi HazelNutsHead pour m'aider dans mon écriture.

* * *

Chapitre 9: Tout allé bien mais :

Deux jours c'était écoulé depuis l'incident mais Tsuna avait repris confiance en lui-même et sur la volonté de son amoureux d'être à ses côtés. Le soleil venait à peine de faire son entrée timide que déjà, les deux tourtereaux s'étaient éveillé.

« Yo, Tsuna! » murmura Yamamoto

« Bonjours Yamamoto, bien dormi? » répondit le châtain

« Comment pourrait-je mal dormir en étant avec toi, ne? » Dit avec amusement le brun.

« Mou, arrête, c'est gênant... » Avoua-t-il les joues rouges.

« Pourquoi ça? C'est la vérité. Et on est que tous les deux. » Finit-il avec passion.

« Tu crois ça? Tu as oublié Reborn dans son hamac. » Rétorqua Tsuna.

« Il dort encore, il n'as rien entendu et puis on pourrait en profiter, pas vrai? » Dit-il avec une voix à faire craquer le jeune Vongola.

Yamamoto embrassa Tsuna avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre à cette proposition plus qu'indécente. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre à ce baiser qui était devenu très vite torride. Yamamoto se positionna sur son amant afin de pouvoir mieux l'embrasser et a l'occasion passer sa main sous le haut du pyjama de Tsuna.

« Ah! Yamamoto...Hum... on ne devrait pas...hum » Gémis le châtain.

« Ne te fais pas de souci, c'est juste un petit câlin » déclara-t-il un peu rouge.

Le brun s'empara a nouveaux des lèvres de Tsuna, pendant que celui-ci l'entourait de ses bras. Les mains baladeuses continué de parcourir le corps du châtain provoquant des doux gémissements. Yamamoto bien que audacieux dans cette accolade n'osait pas poser ses mains sur le dessous de la ceinture de son amant ayant trop peur de ca réaction. Tsuna bien qu'en extase avec les caresses du brun, il commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud. C'est pour ça qu'il retourna la situation pour se retrouver dessus de Yamamoto. Le brun semblait aimer ce retournement de situation et donc la prise d'initiative de Tsuna. Le châtain assit sur lui s'appropria ses lèvres.

« Ciaossu. Vous semblez prendre du bon temps tous les deux » Dit Reborn avec une voix amusé.

« Ah! Mais heu... » Cria Tsuna rouge comme une tomate et reculant avec hâte si bien qu'il ce cognat la tête contre le mur.

« Dis bébé tu... ne vas rien dire aux autre, n'es-ce pas? » Demanda Yamamoto lui aussi rouge.

« On verra. » répondit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

« On verra quoi? » Répondirent les deux amoureux en cœurs.

« Tsuna! Ton père revient à la maison pendant quelques jours. » Annonça Reborn changeant de sujet.

« Quoi? Oh non! Catastrophe, pas lui! » S'écria Tsuna

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête il est sympa ton père » Demanda Yamamoto perplexe.

« Tu le connais pas autant que moi, il va nous caser les pieds. En plus à chaque fois qu'il vient ca à quelque chose à voir avec les Vongolas, tu te souviens quand il est venu pour l'affaire des bagues? » Rétorqua-t-il

« Maintenant que tu le dit c'est vrai... » Avoua le brun.*

« Ne vous inquiété pas cette fois cela n'a rien avoir avec la famille. J'ai juste informé Iemitsu de votre relation, il fondu en larmes et a hurlé que dès qu'il aurait fini son travail, il viendrait voir à quel point son Tsuna avait grandi. Répondit-il avec amusement.

« Mais pourquoi tu lui en a parlé? Ça va encore nous crée des problèmes, il ne va pas nous lâcher d'une semelle! » S'exaspéra Tsuna en soupirant.

« Ma, C'est ça d'avoir un père, Tsunaze. Aller lever-vous vous deux ! Mama est déjà levé est a préparé un festin » Dit le bébé d'un air menaçant.

Les deux amoureux furent donc contraints de sortir de leur lit, à leur grand regret. Une fois habillés ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuné, ils furent surpris de la tonne de nourriture qui se trouvait sur la table. La mère de Tsuna attelé à la tache chantait un petit air avec un sourie ravie.

« Bonjours Maman. » Dit Tsuna

« La lalalalala lalala ! » Chanta-t-elle.

« Maman ! » cira le châtain.

« Lalalala, hein ? Oh Bonjours Tsu-kun, Ya-kun. Tsu-kun Ton père va revenir à la maison, tien regarde il m'a envoyé une carte ! » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sur la carte on voyait Iemitsu avec sa pioche au beau milieu de la forêt Amazonienne, Avec un petit mot « Je rentre à la maison. » Tsuna soupira, qui son père voulait-il tromper avec cette photo montage ? Après un copieux petit déjeuné, Tsuna et son brun allèrent remontèrent dans la chambre afin commencer leur devoir avant que le père Sawada n'arrive.

C'est peu avant le déjeuner que Iemitsu arriva en tenu de travail et pioche à la main. A peine arrivé il s'était mis a pleuré sur les genoux de Mana, en criant qu'elle lui avait manqué. Tsuna et Yamamoto se rendirent a la cuisine.

« Tsu ! » Hurla en pleur le conseillé externe des Vongolas. « On m'a dit pour toi et Yamamoto je ne savais pas que tu avais tant grandit, dire que je rate tous les moments important de ta vie. »

« Lâche-moi ! Tu vas me faire tom… » Commença le châtain.

« Quant à toi ! Yamamoto Takeshi , gardien de la pluie, tu as intérêt à prendre soin du futur boss des Vongolas qui est mon fils pas la même occasion, sinon tu découvriras avec horreur la torture façon Vongola » Murmura-t-il avec un regard sérieux.

« Ma, ma, ne vous inquiété pas je prendrais soin de mon petit Tsuna » Dit-il légèrement effrayé

« Bien si tout est clair… Ah Mana, j'ai croisé du monde sur le chemin et je l'es ai invité à manger »

« Bonjours Sawada-san, tout le monde. » Dit un Basil s'incrustant dans la cuisine accompagné d'une autre personne.

« Oh, bonjours Basil-kun, et….. Hein ? Squalo ? Hoqueta Tsuna

« Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Les vermines, on dirait que vous vous amuser bien. » Cria le requin.

* * *

Moi: Ouf fini j'ai du mal à le pondre celui-là.

Reborn: Tout ca pour ca? y pas quoi etre fier.

Moi: Mais heu!

Yamamoto: Dis pourquoi a chaque fois que je joue avec Tsuna, il faut qu'on soient arrété en plein milieu?

Moi: C'est mon côté sadique! ^^

Tsuna: pff pas drole!

Reborn: reviews?


	11. Chapitre 10

Coucou vous tous voila le chapitre 10. J'ai vraiment eu du mal avec lui je ne sais pas si il est bien... A vous de me dire je peut le changer.

* * *

Chapitre 10: Des ennuis en perspectives:

« Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Les vermines, on dirait que vous vous amuser bien. » Cria le requin.

« Qu'es tu fais la? » Demandèrent avec surprises les deux amoureux.

« Je suis venu goutter la fameuse nourriture de ta mère Sawada! » Cria de plus belle L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

Cette réponse ne les satisfit pas, mais ils furent obligés par Reborn à cesser leurs questions car le repas était prêt. Le repas bien que faramineux ne dura pas longtemps face l'appétit vorace de Lambo combiné avec ceux du père de Tsuna et de Squalo. Bien sûr, il eut les mêmes embrouilles quotidiennes de la maison Sawada lors d'un repas, la vache piquait dans les assiettes et L-Pin le grondait. Tsuna fut par deux fois la cible involontaire de jet de nourriture, ce qui fit rire Yamamoto qui s'empressa à chaque fois de prendre une serviette pour nettoyer le visage de son amoureux. Bianchi était occupé à nourrir Reborn, Iemitsu pleurait en mangeant hurlant que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la cuisine de sa femme chérie. Et Basil contre toute attente, se battait avec Squalo, avec des baquettes, pour finir les plats et ça bien sur quand Lambo ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Une fois tout le monde rassasié, Iemitsu décida d'aller faire une sieste dehors, Lambo, L-pin, Fuuta, et Basil partirent avec mana faire les courses et Reborn ainsi que Bianchi avaient mystérieusement disparu. Finalement Tsuna et Yamamoto se retrouvèrent seul avec l'assassin de la Varia.

« Ce fut un très bon repas! » dit-il repus.

« Oui ma mère a toujours été très doué en cuisine » Répondit Tsuna essayant de lancer une conversation.

« Sawada, On m'a informé de ta relation amoureuse avec Yamamoto. Ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'a chaque fois qu'un parrain de la famille tombe amoureux d'une personne et décide de vivre avec lui, sa famille lui soumet une série d'épreuve afin de vérifier de la force cet amour » Annonça le requin.

« Une série d'épreuve? » Demanda le brun.

« Oui, cinq personnes sont tirées au sort parmi la famille Vongola et ce sont ces personnes qui déciderons des épreuves que vous auraient à passer. » Récita Squalo.

« Mou, ça va encore me retomber sur la tête tout ça » Soupira Tsuna.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, je serai là. Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, né? » Dit le brun avec un franc sourire.

« Merci Yamamoto. » Remercia le châtain.

« L'ensemble des épreuves commencerons lundi et durerons en tout cinq à six jours, mais attendez-vous à tous. Ça peut être un test sur votre fidélité ou un combat ou autres. »

« Ça a pas l'air bien difficile, j'aime Tsuna et en tant que son gardien je sais me battre. » Déclara Yamamoto assez confiant.

« Ne soit pas si confiant gamin. Les tests de la famille sont réputés pour être les plus durs de la mafia, car un bon boss pour les Vongolas doit avoir un appui inébranlable dans son couple et ça quel que soit la situation. » Finit par hurler le requin.

« Et que ce passerai-t-il si on ne réussit pas un test? » S'inquiéta Tsuna.

« Si vous échouez, vous serez obligé de rompre tout contact entre vous, Ça veut dire que Yamamoto ne sera plus ton gardien de la pluie ainsi que ton ami et afin d'éviter tout problème, il sera envoyé à Vendicare durant trois ans.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Yamamoto on est dans la merde. Qu'es qu'on va faire? » Paniqua Tsuna qui commençait à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

« Ma, ma calme toi Tsuna. On vas-y arrivé, OK? Et tu sais pourquoi parce que on s'aime et a deux notre volonté est plus forte. » Dit le brun en prenant son amant dans ses bras. Ce qui aida Tsuna à se calmer, la sensation de sécurité que dégageait Yamamoto était réconfortante. « Squalo, dis-moi qui sera le premier à nous soumettre une épreuve? » Demanda le brun après avoir calmé Tsuna.

« Je n'es pas le droit de vous le dire vous ne le saurez que le jour de l'épreuve. Je ne suis que le messager » Termina le requin en levant laissant les deux autres en plan dans le salon.

Yamamoto garda durant plus d'une heure Tsuna dans ses bras qui finit par s'endormir. Il se leva, il déposa Tsuna sur le canapé, le recouvrit avec une couverture et se dirigea pour aller réfléchir sur le toit. Yamamoto S'allongea sur les briques, le brun s'inquiétait un peu, il ne voulait être pour rien au monde séparé de son amant. Il ne le supporterait pas. Son regard devient sérieux et triste, ils devaient se préparer mentalement à ces épreuves. Mais qui pouvait donc être les personnes tiré au sort ? La défaite n'était pas acceptable, pas après avoir attendu tout ce temps pour être avec lui. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Yamamoto ne se rendit pas compte, que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, et se fit surprendre par un requin agacé. « VOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire le sale boulot ? » Cria-t-il.

« Squalo ? » s'étonna le brun.

Le requin s'assit à côte de lui. «Arête de te prendre la tête ! Ces épreuves bien que difficiles, ne sont pas impossible. Si l'amour que tu lui porte est suffisamment fort, vous devriez y arriver… Mais ne te fais pas d'idée abrutie ! Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète pour toi et ce minus » Termina Squalo les joues légèrement rouge qui préféra tourner la tête.

« Squalo… Merci ! » Répondit le Brun avec un grand sourire qui fit encore plus rougir le requin.

« Abruti, tu n'aurai pas à affronter tout ça, si tu n'étais pas tombé amoureux de lui… » Ne put s'empêcher de dire tout bas l'italien aux longs cheveux blancs.

« Squalo… Je te l'ai pour dit la dernière fois, notre relation était vouée à l'échec car même si tu m'as aidé à trouver du réconfort alors que je me sentais impuissant, je n'ai toujours aimé que Tsuna et tu le sais très bien. » Déclara Yamamoto, le visage triste.

« Rhaaa ! Je t'aurai prévenu abruti. » Dit le requin en se levant. « Bonne chance avec ton minus, souvient toi lundi les épreuves commencent. »


End file.
